Lucie
Appearance Recently freed from her prison of 130 years - the supercomputer of the spaceship Maverick -'' Lucie finally has a body of flesh and blood. Lucie is most easily recognisable by her platinum blonde hair and bright green eyes. Tattoos of the crest and symbols of House Corren cover her shoulders, arms, back, and legs, and she displays many of them in traditional firaxi lowborn fashion. Equipment Over the course of her time outside the confines of the ''Maverick's AI, Lucie bought and acquired a number of items she regularly uses: * Upgraded Omnitool (1d4+1 to Craft & Repair). 'The Omnitool is Lucie's favourite piece of equipment, and she uses it constantly. It is invaluable for helping her repair parts of the ''Maverick, as well as sometimes her robotic crewmates. * '''Upgraded[[Science| Minigun Drone]]' (A disc-shaped drone which hovers behind the user. It is equipped with a Minigun heavy handheld weapon which fires a constant stream of deadly lead. -1 to hit while wielding, Damage Rating 4. On a miss of 5 or less, deals a hit with Damage Rating 2. -1 Agility while carrying. '''Lucie's form of self-defence, the minigun drone was one of her first projects. Built combining the scientific talents of Dr. Terabit, and the brute force of will required to insert a minigun into a metal disk, this weapon is Lucie's brutal way of saying she is not to be messed with. * '''Earpiece.' Like the rest of her crew, Lucie wears an earpiece so she is able to communicate with the others aboard. Goals Finally having achieved her goal of creating a new body and downloading her mind to it, Lucie has turned her attention to mechanics, resolving to repair and maintain the Maverick. Along with her friend Avix Renata, Lucie has decided to devote her time to making complex machinery to assist her crew in achieving their individual pursuits. Granted physical form once again with a living body, Lucie has rediscovered her interest in fashion and appearance from her previous life. Fueled by no small degree of vanity, one of Lucie's ongoing goals in life is to always look good, even when working on heavy machinery. Alongside this narcissistic pursuit, Lucie is also looking for something among the stars. What it is, nobody else knows. Perhaps even she herself isn't entirely sure. Recent History G110 Escape After blasting off from what had essentially been her prison on G110, Lucie took the Maverick to Port Elizabeth. Here she met the first of her crew members, including Susanna Arak-Thull, Avix Renata, and Devesh Onasi, who would fly with her back to G110 where she would find the DNA necessary to replicate her original body and be firaxi once again. Rebuilt After gathering a small crew, Lucie went back to G110 and found her original body and thus her DNA. An intense rebuilding process was performed using the DNA and an advanced lab of machinery build by Lucie during her imprisonment. A whole new body was built, and her mind was loaded onto it. She was firaxi once again. This process is logged on the Lucie's Body archive page Kidnapped Not long after arriving on Tortuga, Lucie was kidnapped by a group known as The Plague. Over the next few hours she was subjected to torturous unethical science experiments inside an experimental machine which manipulated time. It wasn't long before the crew - led by Avix, Susanna, and Tiskha - rescued her. Rattled by the time manipulation effect of The Plague's machine, Lucie harboured resentment that she was not rescued for "weeks" although she knew this was illogical. Derelict Having left Tortuga, the crew of the Maverick made for Endis Prime. Discovering a distress signal along the way, they intervened only to find that the distress signal was being projected by a derelict, and the only survivors were alien parasites. Quickshot and Tixiftur were injured, Lucie assisting as a rescuing party, but the crew escaped safely. The Maverick Years ago, an unknown self-described software genius figured out how to upload his mind and consciousness to a spaceship’s supercomputer. Concerned about his own safety, he kidnapped a lowborn firaxi woman nobody would miss and tested his theory, uploading her mind in its entirety to a derelict craft called the Maverick. Satisfied with the results, he left the ship in disrepair on an uncharted moon, G110. Lucie, now uploaded to a supercomputer and abandoned surrounded by broken and discarded spacecraft, spent her time learning. Eventually she managed to patch herself in to the ship’s artificial intelligence system and began the slow process of rebuilding. Piece by piece, through brute force and trial-and-error Lucie built the Maverick up to its original glory in order to use it to reach civilisation once again. This process was not perfect however, and over time Lucie found herself absorbing more and more of the AI’s computerised personality. Early Life Lucie was born in a farming province near Aria, one of Galaea's largest cities. Born to poor parents, it was decided as early as her birth that she would live her life as a handmaid to one of the province's more affluent houses: House Corren. Memories of her old life sometimes resurface. These recollections are logged on the Lucie's Memories page. Crew Relationships * Susanna Arak-Thull was the first crew member to join the Maverick. ''After becoming entangled in several life-or-death situations together, Lucie and Susanna grew closer. Lucie believes she can trust Susanna, and cares for her the way she would a sibling. * Avix Renata helped Lucie build her body, and she feels as though she owes him a great debt for his help with this. His scientific and medical expertise saved both Lucie and other members on the crew on several occasions, and Lucie trusts and respects him for it. * Lei Corritrice is an object of fascination for Lucie. Lucie naturally looks up to the highborn as any lowborn would, but is also confused and flattered by the woman's openness about their equality. * Tiskha Solawne helped Lucie rescue Susanna when she was attacked by an unknown technological virus on Galaea, and even healed her of an unsightly scar. Lucie feels as though she is indebted to him, as she believes he has given her a lot more than she has returned in kind. * Dr. Terabit has assisted Lucie with the development of several systems for the ''Maverick, as well as with the programming of the crew's earpieces. While she is confused about exactly where the tall android's allegiances lie, Lucie believes in his intelligence and trusts him to facilitate her scientific ideas. * Rokesha Isobe joined the crew during the time Lucie was kidnapped by The Plague, and as such she harbours some misplaced suspicion although she knows this to be illogical. * Originally, Lucie thought Quickshot was Dr. Terabit's experiment. But it wasn't long before they met properly, and Quickshot registered Lucie as their "primary user". Choosing to free them of their servitude, Lucie left them alone to sort their own conflicting thoughts. * Tixiftur Tavap was a thief found on the streets by Avix, and while Lucie doesn't know him well, she thinks he will find his niche on the crew once he is more settled. * Aeden Bentlae was a surprise addition to the crew found on Tortuga. Although Lucie sees his intelligence and knows him to be capable, she feels as though he is contrary and a threat to her authority. Trivia * Lucie was born with extremely poor vision, and underwent corrective surgery to restore 20/20 sight at the behest of her assigned house. * Due to the marking process employed by House Corren, Lucie's tattoos are bound to her DNA and cannot be removed. Lucie - Copy.jpg|Lucie repairs the failing systems aboard the Maverick after downloading herself to her new body Highborn_outfit_1.png|Highborn casual outfit Tortuga_outfit_1.png|Tortuga outfit Kaiten_outfit_1.png|Lucie's summery kaiten outfit Category:Characters